Make You Feel My Love
by SedotanHijau
Summary: Mengertilah, bagaimana cara aku memberikan cintaku untukmu.-Rivaille x Female!Eren, OOC, typo(s), absurd, kebanyakan monolog, dll. First chap: Eren's POV.


_Kalimat klasik itu selalu terngiang dalam benakku._

_Di setiap aku melihatmu, menyentuhmu, merasakanmu dan menyayangimu._

_._

"_Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menebak seperti apa takdir akan membawamu nanti."_

_._

—_Ya, aku 'kalah' dari dirimu._

_Telah 'kalah' dari dirimu, Eren._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Make You Feel My Love**

[ Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama] Fanfic

T

**Absurd, Rivaille and Female!Eren, OOC, Typo(s), a lil' non-baku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari itu bagai sebuah rangkaian cerita manis bagiku.

Dimulai dengan rasa gugup yang luar biasa ketika aku menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini makin sering mengamati seseorang yang kukagumi yang tidak kusangka ini semua akan berakhir pada menyukainya.

Entah apapun itu jenis rasa sukaku—kagum, nafsu, atau hanya emosi sesaat, aku tetap menyatakan cintaku padanya.

Tepat di depan gantungan linen-linen putih yang sedang kujemur sebagai salah satu aktivitas sehari-hariku.

Aku pun tak menyangka dengan kerja otak dan mulutku yang sangat berani menyatakan tiga kata yang sangat-sangat krusial dan cukup tabu di saat-saat seperti ini.

Di saat-saat kematian bisa menjemputku kapan saja. Terlebih kami tinggal di dunia seperti ini.

Ucapan tidak bertanggung jawabku, dan diriku yang sangat kekanakan pada saat itu.

.

"_Aku menyukaimu, sir."_

.

Tidak, aku tidak pernah mempersiapkan hatiku untuk mendengar jawabannya.

Bahkan aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana pernyataan itu bisa dengan seenaknya keluar dengan mulus lewat kedua bibir ini.

Di dalam terpaan angin yang mendinginkan linen-linen yang kugantungkan di atas atap bangunan tua ini, di dalam keterpukauanku yang untuk kesekian kalinya melihat sosok itu berdiri tak jauh dari aku yang sedang mengangkat wadah berbentuk silinder pendek berisikan sprei putih bersih yang siap untuk digantungkan.

Mungkin bagi orang lain, ia hanya berdiri biasa seperti orang normal.

Dan aku hanya melihat sisi belakang dari tubuhnya yang mungil namun...ah, haruskah kudeskripsikan proporsi tubuh seorang pria yang terbilang sempurna itu—kecuali dari tinggi pria bersurai raven ini tentunya.

Hahaha~

Bahkan aku lebih tinggi darinya. Ya, namun mungkin itu adalah salah satu sisi yang menurutku manis.

Karena sepertinya aku mengerti bagaimana rasa dan perasaan gadis yang sedang menyukai seseorang—tidak, mungkin aku mencintainya.

Nah, apapun itu, kuharap ia tidak meremehkannya.

Ya, aku mengharapkannya.

Masih aku ingat bagaimana ia bertahan pada posisi memunggungiku dan menghadap pada permukaan hutan hijau yang tak jauh dari kastil ini berdiri.

Tidak memberikan suara dan jawabannya.

Tidak, ia tidak memberikannya.

Hanya sebuah kalimat dengan minim suara namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku.

.

"_Kau kurang tidur, Eren. Kau kuberi waktu istirahat."_

.

Perintah.

Itu perintah.

Dan perasaanku saat itu sangat sakit. Sakit yang entah bagaimana cara datangnya yang juga tidak kuminta.

Seperti apa ya?

Mungkin seperti jari-jarimu tertusuk jarum-jarum jahit tanpa sadar dan kau sudah berdarah karenanya.

Meskipun begitu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan ceria dan miris disaat bersamaan.

Mengangguk tanpa sepengetahuannya, mengiyakan perintahnya, lalu meminta izin untuk meninggalkan lantai paling atas dari kastil ini.

Sedikit berlari saat menuruni tangga sembari menggigit bibir bagian bawahku. Menahan sesuatu.

Oh, aku benci menangis sebenarnya.

.

.

_Seperti apa cerita kita di masa depan, kita tidak akan pernah tahu._

_Kau hanya bisa berusaha untuk memilih suatu pilihan yang menurutmu tepat saat ini._

_Agar kau tak menyesal kedepannya_

_Agar kau tidak kehilangan orang yang berarti bagimu_

.

.

Setelah hari itu, aku berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

Ya, berusaha bersikap normal—bersikap seperti Eren yang biasanya.

Berbicara dengan Armin, Mikasa, juga teman-teman yang lain, kembali berdebat dengan Jean yang sangat menyebalkan, melakukan latihan bersama Kapten Hanji—tentu saja dengan wujud titanku.

Namun tetap saja aku sedikit merasa gelisah.

Ingin sekali aku melupakan kebodohanku beberapa hari lalu itu.

Seandainya aku tidak mengatakan pernyataanku itu padanya, aku yakin akan tetap bisa bersikap seperti biasa dan tidak mengundang banyak tanya dari Mikasa serta Armin yang mulai curiga dengan wajahku yang selalu memerah ketika—entah itu namaku yang dipanggil, saat aku bertatap muka dengannya, saat kami sedang bersebelahan, apalagi saat ia sedang memberikan tugas padaku.

Gurita rebus yang memiliki manik berwarna hijau-kebiruan.

Ti-tidak!

Aku tidak akan kalah!

.

.

Eren Jaeger tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Rivaille.

Ya, tentu saja aku masih menyukainya—sangat.

Tapi tetap saja aku...jujur, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran kapten skuadku ini.

Dari hari-hari yang terlewati, ia semakin sering memberikan tugas, perintah, tugas, perintah, tugas dan tugas.

Oh, aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibodoh-bodohi.

Tugas-tugas yang ia berikan padaku pun mulai—sedikit—aneh bagiku.

Terkadang ia hanya menyuruhku diam di tempat aku berdiri, lalu mengamati diri ini beberapa menit. Aku ingat aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat kedua mata silver indahnya yang kecil itu mengintropeksi penampilan luarku dengan seksama.

Lalu memintaku untuk menemani di dalam kantornya. Awalnya ia hanya menyuruh untuk datang ke ruang kantor.

Sudah bersiap dengan peralatan bersih-bersih di tangan kanan dan kiri.

Perlu kau catat, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan inisiatifku untuk membawa perlatan kebersihan ke kantornya. Berhubung ia memiliki hobi bersih-bersih di setiap tempat yang ia singgahi, aku selalu membawakannya 'hadiah' semacam ini.

Sudah bisa kutebak alasan mengapa ia memanggilku untuk datang ke kantornya.

—tapi ternyata...aku salah—untuk hari ini.

Tanpa melihat ke arahku dan sibuk dengan kertas-kertas kerjanya, ia menyuruhku untuk meletakkan alat-alat kebersihan itu di pinggir ruangan, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerjanya.

Hanya duduk. Diam. Tanpa melakukan apapun.

Aku sangat terkejut, bingung, heran, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa sikapnya hari ini berubah.

Apa yang bisa mengalahkan hobi bersih-bersihnya?!

Kau sakit ya, sir? Bagaimana bisa kau meliburkanku untuk membersihkan kantormu yang tiap hari dibersihkan olehku ini?

Rasanya aneh jika aku tidak merapikan dan membersihkan isi ruangan ini sehari saja.

Jujur, aku sudah terbiasa dengan decakan kecewamu serta kritikan yang keluar dari mulut itu ketika aku tidak becus membunuh debu-debu yang tidak terlihat oleh mata orang normal.

Hanya saja...bolehkah kubersyukur?

Aku sedang melihat sosokmu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kali ini secara utuh, tentram, tenang, dan hanya ada suara samar derap langkah kaki di lorong serta suara teriakan di lapangan yang penuh dengan prajurit baru.

Dengan biasan sinar matahari tanggung yang baru lahir dari arah timur, lewat jendela, mereka menyentuh tiap lembar dari surai hitam solidmu. Dan partikel-partikel putih nan transparan yang terlihat melayang dari garis-garis sinar itu, aku bersyukur bisa mengamati dan kembali mengagumi sosokmu diam-diam—oh diri ini juga berharap kau tidak sadar jika aku sedang memperhatikanmu.

Di lain hal aku tak bisa melihatmu dengan detail ketika sedang sibuk membersihkan kantor ini. Mencuri-curi pandang dari sudut ruangan ataupun saat aku membereskan tumpukan kertas yang menggunung dan diletakkan di lantai—sampai-sampai aku bisa menggelengkan kepala karena kau mampu bertahan dengan pekerjaan macam ini.

Kau tidak lelah, sir Rivaille?

Seandainya aku bisa membantumu...

Seandainya aku bisa meringankan tanggung jawab yang dibebankan pada dirimu...

Ah—tidak, aku salah satu bebanmu, kan?

Aku salah satu tanggung jawabmu terhadap orang-orang picik nan licik yang tidak memikirkan nasib para orang yang ada di bawahnya, kan?

Maaf.

Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu.

Karena aku pasti akan membuat semua dari diri kita bebas.

Membuat hatimu terbebas dari kekangan rantai ini.

Aku berjanji.

.

.

_**Aku berjanji.**_

_**Karena aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Meski rasa ini tidak akan terbalaskan, aku berjanji.**_

.

.

"_Namun kita tidak pernah tahu seperti apa masa depan itu."_

.

.

Dari sekian hari yang kuingat tentang cerita kita, mungkin hari ini adalah salah satu yang mampu membuatku tersadar tentang perasaanmu.

Yah, walaupun aku menyadarinya cukup terlambat.

Kau, aku, dan anggota-anggota skuad yang lain sedang berpatroli, namun entah sejak kapan, saat aku tersadar, kita telah sampai di pinggir hutan yang didepannya terhampar padang rumput hijau yang luas. Dengan berbagai tanaman serta hembusan angin yang bersahabat di siang hari yang sejuk ini.

Aku turun dari tunggangan kudaku, mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Berjalan semakin mendekati pinggir hutan dan mendekati cahaya terang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?

Sekali lagi aku tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu.

Tanpa kata-kata, aku melihat ia membungkuk seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu di bawah setelah mengamati apa yang ada didepannya.

Aku yang masih berjalan sambil menarik tali kemudi kudaku, sedikit mengerutkan dahi memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh prajurit terkuat dalam ras manusia ini.

Setelahnya, ia beberapa detik kembali menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berbalik menghadapku.

Seketika rasa gugup menyerang seluruh syaraf-syarafku. Padahal harusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan-tatapan dari kedua mata sipitnya.

Ya, harus terbiasa—harusnya.

Tapi...aku masih menyukainya...

Wajar jika aku bersikap 'bodoh' seperti ini...kan?

Seperti kebiasaannya yang minim suara dan ekspresi, ia mendekatiku lalu menyelipkan sesuatu di atas telinga kiri dan rambutku. Aku menutup kedua mataku sebelumnya karena ada perasaan 'takut'.

Tapi setelah jari-jari itu membelai telinga kiriku pelan dan menjauh dari sana, aku membuka mataku perlahan.

Ia sedang memperhatikanku...dan jaraknya cukup dekat.

Oh kembali warna dari gurita rebus menyebar di wajahku meski aku berusaha untuk menahannya karena berharap ia tidak melihat ekspresi wajahku yang memalukan ini.

Sekilas...

Tipis...

Seulas senyum yang tipis terlihat di kedua bibirnya.

Jika aku tidak hafal ekspresinya yang datar itu dengan detail, aku pasti akan menganggap raut wajahnya tetap menunjukkan hal yang sama.

Namun kali ini berbeda.

Setelah ia menatap dan mengunci pandangannya padaku beberapa detik, ia melewatiku segera.

Sambil mendengar suara gesekan dari tapal kuda yang berdetak pelan, aku mengambil benda yang ia tautkan di telinga ini.

Awalnya aku heran karena tidak mengerti.

Karena sebuah bunga yang ia tautkan padaku.

Bunga?

Apa maksudnya?

Disaat asyik mengamati benda yang ia berikan padaku, aku terlonjak kaget mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Tidak sempat berpikir banyak, aku segera menaiki kudaku dan menyusulnya yang sudah berlari dengan kudanya terlebih dahulu.

Kami berdua pun meninggalkan pinggir hutan dan kembali bergabung dengan anggota-anggota lainnya.

Aku masih belum mengerti...

.

.

"_Eren, benda apa itu yang ada di tanganmu?"_

"_Eh? Um...bunga? Entah aku tidak tahu juga, Armin. Hahaha~"_

"_Oh! Kau dapat darimana bunga itu?"_

"_Dari pinggir hutan? Memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya kau semangat sekali melihatnya?"_

"_Ah, tidak. Hanya saja bunga itu termasuk cukup langka. Tidak bisa tumbuh di sembarang tempat."_

"_Oh..."_

"_Lalu...siapa yang memberikanmu bunga itu?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Katakan, Eren. Aku penasaran."_

"_Eh? Ada apa memangnya?"_

"_Kau tidak sadar, hm? Kau baru saja mendapatkan pernyataan cinta!"_

"_...HAH?! SEJAK KAPAN?! LEWAT MANA?!"_

"_Oh, Eren...sekali saja kau harusnya membaca buku di perpustakaan disaat waktu luangmu."_

"_Oi, Armin, itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"_

"_Pfft! Oke, maksudku, bunga yang kau pegang itu. Namanya adalah __**Moss Rose**__. Warnanya yang cerah dan kelopak bunga yang lebar itu serta benang sari yang terlihat jelas. Susah mendapatkannya di sekitar sini. Kau harus mencari dataran yang sejuk dan cukup lembap untuk mendapatkannya."_

"_Lalu hubungannya dengan pernyataan cinta?"_

"_Heh? Kau masih belum mengerti juga?!"_

"_Tidak...aku tidak mengerti."_

"_Kau...sifat polosmu itu tidak berubah ya? Hahaha!"_

"_Armin..."_

"_Iya, iya. Jadi...dari buku yang pernah kubaca, Moss Rose itu diartikan sebagai bunga yang mewakili pernyataan cinta seseorang."_

"_..."_

"_Singkatnya, jika seseorang memberikanmu bunga itu, ia...telah menyatakan cintanya padamu."_

"_..."_

_._

_._

_**The confession of love**_

_._

_._

"_Eren? Hei? Kenapa tiba-tiba—..."_

"_Aku harus pergi, Armin. Terima kasih atas informasinya!"_

"_Eren! Oi! Kau harus latihan!"_

.

.

_Oh ya, aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa masa depan itu._

.

.

Yang kuingat dan kuinginkan saat itu hanyalah bertemu denganmu.

Setelah mendengar dan mengerti dari tindakanmu pagi ini—lewat temanku.

Ukh!

Kenapa kau tidak bicara langsung saja, hah?

Semalu itukah dirimu?

...

Tidak, kau bukan pemalu.

Kau itu 'manis'.

Sesuai dugaanku.

Hihihi~

Sampai senyumku mengembang seperti ini! Kau berhasil!

...

Tunggu...aku ini...

Ah, panas...senang...bahagia...dan...menakjubkan!

Dan aku tidak menyangka dengan semua ini!

Hatiku yang sudah bersiap dan berusaha untuk meninggalkanmu, namun kau malah menariknya kembali.

Sial, aku semakin...semakin...

.

"_C-corporal Rivaille!"_

.

Di lorong dekat kantormu, aku menemukan sosokmu kembali.

Kau sedang berdiri bersama Kapten Hanji yang sibuk dengan lembar-lembar kertas di tangannya.

Kalian berdua menolehkan kepala ke belakang—dan aku bersumpah sepersekian detik kemudian, kapten berkuncir buntut kuda itu memberikan senyum jahilnya. Ia menepuk salah satu bahumu lalu berjalan dengan langkah yang riang dan ringan sambil bersiul.

Kedua bola mata yang mengikuti kepergian sang kapten, kembali tertuju pada ekspresi tak tertarikmu yang ditujukan padaku.

Ah, masih saja kau memasang 'topeng' itu.

Apa kau tidak gugup?

Atau memang itu keahlian lainmu? Memasang ekspresi macam itu?

Pria macam apa yang aku sukai setengah mati ini, hah?

Aku menatapnya, mengunci pandangan kami satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Memberikann aura canggung di tempat kami berdiri—yang kebetulan hanya ada kami berdua.

Meski di dalam hati aku sangat lancar bernarasi mengomentari segala peristiwa yang sedang terjadi, percayalah, ragaku sedang tidak sinkron dengan otakku.

Kubuka kepalan tangan kananku yang berisi bunga yang telah diberikan olehnya. Matanya tertuju pada telapak tanganku sejenak lalu mengembalikan arah pandangannya ke diriku.

Namun aku sadar ia membesarkan kedua matanya saat melihatku kembali.

.

.

"_Terima kasih...terima kasih, sir!"_

_._

_._

Meskipun aku sudah menggigit bibir bawahku, suara isak yang mendesak keluar akhirnya memecahkan emosi bahagiaku.

Bodoh...aku tidak suka menjadi gadis yang cengeng.

Tapi...ini hal yang wajar, kan? Ketika rasa sukamu terbalaskan?

Ketika orang yang sudah sejak lama kau sukai itu memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu.

Memiliki perasaan untuk menyukaimu juga.

Tidak mungkin jika kau tidak senang, kan?

Ia masih saja bertahan untuk tidak berbicara.

Aku yang berusaha menahan suara isak tangis kekanakan ini dan suara helaan nafas berat di seberang.

Yang aku sadari selanjutnya, ia menarik salah satu lenganku dengan telapak tangannya. Lalu setelah beberapa langkah kami meninggalkan tempat kami berdiri sebelumnya, telapak tangan itu turun membungkus telapak tangan ini.

Ia menautkan jari-jarinya di antara sela- jari-jariku.

Merasakan sentuhan tangannya yang besar dan hangat.

Tangan yang jika dapat diartikan bahwa ia siap untuk melindungiku.

.

.

_**Aku percaya padamu.**_

.

.

Ia yang ada di depanku masih menggandengkan tangannya, entah apa raut wajah apa yang terlihat di depan sana.

Sayang sekali aku terlalu sibuk menyamai langkah kakinya yang lebar dan hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dari belakang sini sambil memperhatikan punggungnya yang masih memakai atribut alat kerjanya.

Suatu saat...aku akan memeluk punggung itu dari belakang...

Merasakan hangat yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya...

.

.

_Aku tidak lupa akan latar cerita yang kita hidupi..._

_Aku tidak lupa..._

_Kau yang kuat..._

_Dan aku yang menjadi harapan..._

_Kau yang berhati dingin..._

_Dan aku yang dianggap sebagai makhluk mengerikan._

_Namun kita saling memahami satu sama lain._

_Mengerti tentang isi dari hati kita yang dipaksa untuk dipalsukan._

_Mengerti apa yang kita inginkan dan yang sebenarnya._

_Aku percaya padamu..._

_Aku percaya padamu..._

_Aku...sangat percaya padamu..._

_Maka dari itu..._

_Aku mohon, kau juga mempercayaiku..._

.

.

.

Hari-hariku setelah mempunyai 'status' baru...

Terbilang biasa saja.

Biasa karena sifat orang yang kini menjadi kekasihku tetap sama datar dan minimalisnya.

Meskipun begitu, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Meski semua rasa canggung, detak jantungku yang berpacu cepat setiap kali melihat atau berpapasan denganmu, lalu disaat kita sedang berdua—membuat semburat-semburat indah muncul di wajah ini, serta beberapa teman seangkatanku yang mulai memberikan cengiran jahil serta candaan mengenai hubungan baruku denganmu.

Oh! Bahkan banyak juga yang mengatakan bahwa _seorang Rivaille ternyata mampu untuk jatuh cinta juga!_

Ukh!

Pernyataan macam apa itu?

Untung saja kau tidak ada disana saat seseorang mengatakan kalimat tadi.

Aku tidak yakin apakah ia akan selamat dari tatapan galak khasmu.

Hahahaha!

Tentu saja kau bisa jatuh cinta, kan?

Sekuat apapun kau menjauhkan rasa cinta darimu...kau tetap seorang manusia.

Dan kau tidak abadi.

Merasakan semua rasa yang ada di dunia ini...sebelum kita menutup mata adalah hal yang mungkin, kan?

Sebelum kemungkinan terburuk datang pada kita.

Karena kita tidak tahu takdir mana yang akan membawa kita di masa depan.

.

.

"_Omong-omong, sir, darimana kau belajar bahasa bunga?"_

"_Oh? Kau masih memanggilku dengan panggilan itu?"_

"_E-eh?"_

"_Katakan, Eren, kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita?"_

"_ti-tidak! Tidak, s-sir—..."_

"_Eren..."_

"_Ma-maksudku R-r-riva-rivaille...aaaah! aku menyebutnya!"_

"_Berisik. Kau memang suka untuk dihukum sepertinya, hm?"_

"_E-eh? S—sir—R-ri—vaile...t-tunggu...ap—...!"_

_._

_._

Aku akan merindukannya.

Hari-hari yang dijalani ketika kami sedang berdua di tempat yang tenang.

Mungkin karena kami tidak pernah mengumbar hubungan spesial kami di depan banyak orang, maka aku mengatakannya seperti itu.

Mengapa?

Tenang saja, bukan karena sang pahlawan raven yang pemberani itu menjaga kewibaannya—oh sungguh, ia tidak pernah memikirkan masalah-masalah seperti itu—namun karena kami berdua tahu bahwa hidup kami belum 'bebas'.

Kami tidak pernah tahu kapan kematian akan menjemput salah satu dari kami terlebih dahulu.

Dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk memperingati diriku akan hal ini.

'Pengorbanan' untuk bisa membebaskan kami semua tidak akan pernah murah.

Aku tahu.

Aku mengerti.

Mengingat itu juga salah satu janjiku pada dunia yang indah dan kejam.

Karena disaat aku mengingat semua itu, aku selalu berusaha menahan tangisku. Menggantikannya dengan senyuman, tawa serta wajah riang yang bisa kukeluarkan.

Namun entah mengapa, sepertinya kau bisa membaca semua pikiranku ketika aku tidak bisa melakukannya padamu.

Hanya dengan usapan di atas rambutku lalu menarik tubuhku untuk jatuh di dalam lingkaran kedua tanganmu...semua emosiku menjadi pecah dalam tangis.

Tidak perlu mengatakan sepatah kata, kau menenangkanku dengan membiarkanku bersandar serta kehangatan yang hanya dapat diberikan olehmu.

Sederhana namun memberikan ketenangan pada batin ini setelahnya.

Membuat opini orang-orang tentang dirimu yang dingin runtuh seketika jika mereka bisa tahu sisi lain darimu, Rivaille.

.

Aku akan merindukannya.

Masa-masa dimana kami berdua berlibur bersama disaat komandan memberikan waktu luang yang sama pada kami.

Aku cukup terkejut dan berterima kasih disaat bersamaan.

Bersyukur bahwa petinggi dari cabang militerku ini sangat baik dan mengerti.

Kalian bertanya seperti apa kami mengisi hari libur kami?

Sederhana saja,

Kami mengikat janji sehidup semati dengan bertukar sumpah atas nama cinta.

Melingkarkan cincin di masing-masing jari manis kiri kami.

Oh Tuhan, setelah hari dimana kau memberikan bunga berwarna merah muda dengan aksen kuning di dalamnya, duniaku berubah.

Aku memilikimu sebagai alasanku untuk tetap bertahan

Aku memilikimu sebagai alasanku untuk selalu menganggap diriku seorang 'manusia'

Aku memilikimu sebagai tempat dimana aku dapat percaya bahwa kami semua akan menang.

Bahwa kami semua pasti bisa melihat dunia luar.

Kau...dan teman-temanku yang kini tersenyum senang dan bahagia saat aku berjalan menggandeng lenganmu.

Kuperhatikan penampilanmu untuk kesekian kalinya, Rivaille.

Mengagumi rambut ravenmu yang ditata lebih rapi dengan menyelipkan satu sisi ponimu ke belakang telinga, memperjelas tulang rahang maskulinmu, carvat putih khas yang selalu menjadi poin kharisma seorang _corporal_ muda Rivaille, seragam militermu yang kini panjangnya sejajar dengan pahamu dan tanpa ada atribut dari tali-tali yang biasa menyelusuri setiap inchi tubuhmu, dan kemeja putih beserta celana berbahan dan berwarna putih yang semakin membuat para wanita lain makin mengagumi lebih dan lebih.

Betapa beruntungnya aku...

Betapa baiknya Tuhan padaku...

Pada diri yang tidak jarang dikatakan sebagai makhluk beringas ini.

Karena 'manusia' dalam diriku hanya sebuah kedok belaka.

Sekali monster, kau akan tetap menjadi monster.

...tak apa.

Aku sudah bahagia sekarang.

Memilikimu...

Memiliki teman-teman yang mau mengerti tentangku...

Aku tidak butuh yang lain.

Hanya menyisakan ambisi dan janjiku pada kalian semua.

.

.

"_Jangan terlalu serius."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Nikmati hari liburmu, Eren."_

_._

_._

Kau tersenyum.

Pertama kali dalam seumur hidupku sejak melihat dirimu, aku menyaksikan kau tersenyum.

Tersenyum lebih dalam daripada senyum sangat tipis yang telah kau tunjukkan padaku sejak lama itu.

Senyum yang tidak kau tunjukkan disaat kita berdua mendapatkan waktu untuk berbicara dan menceritakan kisah-kisah yang tidak sempat dibicarakan—meski aku yang paling banyak bertanya dan berkomentar.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Aku tidak tahu.

Jika aku mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia, mungkin itu adalah mimpiku yang paling tidak mungkin untuk dicapai.

Namun aku tetap percaya tentang akhir yang bahagia.

.

.

.

Kubuka kedua mata di pagi itu dan yang pertama kali yang aku dapatkan adalah menangkap figur punggung tegapmu. Sedangkan kedua tanganmu sepertinya sedang sibuk mengancingi manik bulat yang terpasang pada sisi kemejamu.

Aku mengulurkan tangan kiriku yang tertindih oleh sisi kiri tubuh ini. mengangkat jari-jari ke arahmu seakan-akan aku mampu menggapaimu dari jarak sejauh ini.

Dan seketika kemudian, aku menyadari lempengan perak melingkar sempurna di jari manis kiri ini.

Tanda bahwa...

Aaaah! Wajahku memanas...

Padahal memori itu sudah berlalu cukup lama.

Tapi tetap semua kebahagiaan hari itu teringat jelas.

Bagaimana cara meredam kebahagiaanku yang tidak ada habisnya ini?!

Mungkin kau mendengar geraman kecil yang keluar dari tenggorokanku saat berusaha menenangkan diri karena membayangkan hal yang masih membuatku bisa berguling-guling di lantai jika aku mau—sayang sekali aku tidak mau membuatmu kesal dengan tingkah kekanakkanku itu.

Segera aku merasakan tanganmu yang menggenggam kedua tanganku yang sedang menutupi wajah merah padam ini.

Tanganmu terasa sejuk untuk menurunkan suhu panas di tubuhku kini. Perlahan kubuka mataku dan melihat wajah minim ekspresi yang tidak bosan-bosan akan kupuji jika aku mau.

Namun pandanganku segera teralihkan pada dasi andalanmu yang berwarna putih itu.

Aku bangun dari rebahanku dan mendekatinya yang kini ada di pinggir tempat tidur.

Ia bertumpu pada salah satu lututnya dan aku sibuk memakaikan cravat padanya. Mungkin wajahku yang terlalu serius dan seru saat melipat dasi ini sebagaimana seharusnya, membuat ibu jari dari pria yang kucintai ini singgah di tengah-tengah dahiku. Menekan pelan kerutan yang sempat singgah disana sampai-sampai aku tersenyum dan menyengir kecil.

.

.

"_Seharusnya kau melakukan itu pada dirimu sendiri, pria tampan. Wajahmu juga terlihat tegang sekali. Hahaha~"_

"_Tidak lebih tegang darimu, ceroboh."_

"_Hei! Aku sudah merapikan cravatmu, dan ini rasa terima kasihmu? Bahkan aku sudah memujimu."_

"_Aku tidak suka memuji. Cukup disetiap nafasku, aku memujimu."_

.

.

Oh...sial.

Romantisme di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

Dasar! Selalu disaat-saat seperti ini!

Ia mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Tidak bermain untuk mendominasi, hanya sebuah pernyataan lewat aksi untuk lebih menegaskan ucapan-ucapan sebelumnya.

Mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangiku, mencintaiku, dan menginginkanku lebih dari siapapun.

Sudahkah kukatakan jika ia bukan orang yang suka mengucapkan kata-kata manis?

Karena aku tahu, ia selalu berbicara lewat perbuatannya.

Minim suara dan ekspresi bukan berarti minim hati, kan?

Setelahnya ia menatapku dengan membenturkan pelan dahi bidangnya padaku.

Jelas sekali nafas segar berbau _mint_ menghiasi indera penciumanku.

Kami diam dan tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit.

Menikmati tiap menit dan detik yang tersisa dengan tenggelam di dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Aku yakin kami saling berdo'a untuk semuanya.

Lalu lonceng itu terdengar.

Lonceng yang memanggil para pasukan untuk bersiap-siap di lapangan militer yang sudah disediakan.

Ia langsung mengecup kedua tanganku bersamaan, kemudian disusul dahiku, hidungku, pipiku, bibirku, dan mununduk mencium perutku.

Tidak...

Aku tidak menangis...

Aku hanya berusaha mengerti rasa takut itu. Rasa takut yang baru pertama kali aku rasakan.

Jika biasanya aku dan dia selalu pergi ke sana bersama-sama,

kali ini tidak.

Aku memiliki tanggung jawab lain yang lebih dibutuhkan daripada maju mengikuti ekspedisi yang kesekian kalinya di gelar oleh cabang militer kami.

Sekali lagi ia menatapku sebelum keluar dari kamar lewat pintu kayu disana. Menggantung seragam luar militernya di lengan bawah tangannya, ia mengucapkan tiga kata kesayanganku.

Dan pintu itu tertutup, menghalangi pandanganku padanya.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Rivaille._

.

.

_Disaat aku tidak ingin percaya, disaat aku ingin menolak apa yang telah menjadi janjiku..._

_Apa yang telah kujanjikan disaat aku belum mengenal dirinya._

_Disaat aku belum mengerti isi dari perasaannya._

_Kini aku sedikit menyesal..._

_Mengapa...Tuhan memberikan kenyamanan disaat aku masih menjadi bagian dalam 'perang' ini._

_Apa Ia ingin membuatku untuk mengingkari janji yang tidak bisa kulanggar?_

.

.

Wajahmu terlihat lelah.

Sangat lelah...

...meski kau memasang ekspresi monoton itu lagi.

Aku berdiri untuk menyambutmu, namun kau tidak mengizinkanku.

Kau malah menghampiriku, diam berdiri melihatku yang terduduk di kursi ini tanpa berkata-kata. Melirik sekilas pada vas bunga kecil yang menampung bunga dengan kelopak kecilnya namun indah membentuk buntut panjang ke bawah serta bunga lain berwarna putih mungil yang mengelilingi bunga berwarna ungu itu.

_Wisteria_ dan _Starwort_.

Bunga-bunga yang dulunya selalu tumbuh di depan gerbang dan dekat dinding dalam. Mengirimkan salam datang pada mereka yang baru saja tiba dari dunia luar.

Aku mengingkan kau tersenyum kembali, tapi sepertinya aku mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

Wajah lelah yang menyakitkan.

Wajah yang menyimpan penyesalam terpendam...sama seperti waktu itu.

Oh, Rivaille, aku tidak menyukai ekspresimu yang satu ini. Terlalu menyakitkan dan...membuat jantungku seperti diiris.

Langsung saja aku berdiri memeluknya yang masih terdiam menundukkan kepalanya beberapa detik lalu.

Berusaha membuatnya nyaman dengan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahuku.

Dengan cepat, aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

Padahal cuaca tidak dingin atau terlalu panas.

Aku membesarkan kedua mataku ketika aku mengerti mengapa ia seperti ini.

Rivaille tetap seorang manusia.

Hanya saja ia masih belum bisa menemukan tempat untuk berbagi semua bebannya itu—dulu.

Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya sejak aku tidak mengikuti tugas militer terakhir kali.

Aku menyambutnya dan merasakan semua ekspresi yang ia keluarkan setelah itu.

Namun aku tidak akan pernah heran dengan dirinya yang satu ini.

Aku mengerti.

Aku mengerti mengenai sisi lain dari dirinya.

.

.

"_Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kau sudah berusaha dengan sangat baik."_

_Jadi kumohon, jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu ketika kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan seseorang. Jangan pernah menahan emosimu ketika kau sangat perlu untuk mengeluarkan emosimu._

_Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin menjadi lemah sekali saja._

_Lagipula orang terkuat pun harus menjadi lemah disaat-saat tertentu._

_Ya, kan?_

.

.

Aku menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

Memelukmu...

Mengerti tentang dirimu yang tidak pernah kau tunjukkan pada orang lain...

Karena mungkin kita tercipta untuk saling melengkapi, memberi rasa aman, saling percaya, dan mengerti.

Bukan saling mendominasi satu sama lain.

Bukan untuk memenangkan siapa yang lebih banyak membahagiakan diri ini.

Mencintai itu cukup sederhana saja.

Percaya dan saling mengerti.

Menerima semua tentang pasanganmu.

Dan dari sanalah kesetiaan akan lahir, karena kau menerima semua tentang mereka.

Mengerti dan menerima.

.

.

_**Mengertilah,**_

_**Bagaimana cara aku memberikan cintaku untukmu.**_

.

.

Aku akan merindukan semua itu.

Masa-masa yang indah itu.

Semua...semua tentang mereka, tentang buah hati kita, tentangmu...dan dunia ini.

Kebahagiaan...tawa...semuanya...

Semua yang kalian dan kau berikan untukku.

Aku benar-benar beruntung.

Aku benar-benar berterima kasih.

Dan kali ini aku akan memenuhi janjiku.

.

.

"_Eren!"_

.

.

Aku akan menuntaskannya.

Kupastikan semuanya berakhir hari ini.

Kupastikan dua buah sayap akan terbang setelah ini.

Tak usah khawatir mengenai diriku.

Ini sudah tugasku.

Menjadi seorang yang diharapkan oleh seluruh umat.

Tidak...bahkan aku bukan seseorang...aku ini makhluk mengerikan...

Aku...

.

.

"_Jangan lakukan, Eren!"_

"_Eren! Kita masih memiliki cara lain!"_

.

.

Tidak, Armin..Mikasa...

Cara lain itu adalah diriku sendiri.

Aku akan tersenyum setelah ini.

Lagipula, meskipun aku dilarang untuk maju dalam perang kali ini oleh Rivaille, aku ingin melanggarnya.

Aku sudah lelah untuk berdiam diri di tempat aman.

Meski aku memiliki tanggung jawab lain untuk menemani anak kami, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Aku...

Tidak mau anak kami tumbuh dalam dunia yang kejam ini.

Aku tidak ingin keluargaku hidup dalam rasa takut luar biasa.

Jadi...

.

.

"_Eren! Jangan!"_

.

.

Maafkan aku, Rivaille.

Mungkin, setelah ini,

Aku tidak bisa menemani kalian berdua kembali.

Tidak bisa memeluk kalian berdua bersamaan kembali.

Pengorbanan memang tidak mengenal kata murah.

Ini...

Ini semua...

.

.

"_Eren..."_

"_Rivaille, kalimat setelah ini hanya untukmu seorang."_

_"..."_

_"Hyachintus orientalis dan Cosmos."_

.

.

Kau sempat membesarkan kedua matamu saat mendengar dua nama bunga itu.

Kuberikan senyum tercerah yang bisa kulakukan sebelum aku melukai sisi punggung tanganku...

Sebelum aku mendengar suara teriakan di belakangku.

Terima kasih,

Meski aku masih berharap dapat kembali setelah ini,

Aku bersyukur bisa mengenal kalian semua.

Terutama mengenalmu.

Tuhan memberi kesempatan padaku untuk bisa merasakan cinta dari orang yang sangat kusayangi dan cintai.

Berhasil mengingat semua kenangan manis darimu yang seringkali membuat panas sekaligus senang tiap kau menyentuhku.

Lagipula aku masih percaya pada akhir yang bahagia.

Meski tak perlu aku yang merasakannya,

Cukup kau dan dia yang masih tertidur tenang di rumah, di ranjang kecil miliknya, yang merasakannya. Mewakiliku...aku tetap akan bahagia.

.

.

"_Hingga sekarang, kau tidak akan pernah tahu seperti apa takdir akan membawamu..."_

.

.

* * *

**t.b.c**

* * *

**A/N :** Halo~ author mau numpang lewat lagi~

Terima kasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca cerita galau sang author yang sebenarnya ini curahan hati karena tugas yang dikerjakan tidak ada habis-habisnya :')

Ia juga sedang berusaha menuntaskan fic lainnya yg belum update-update hahaha~ #sedih

Mohon maaf jika ada yg bingung dengan penggunaan serta penempatan kalimat, dkknya ya x'D. #ngeles

Bahkan author gak nyangka jadinya bakal lebih dari 4k words!

Chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan besar akan ditulis dari sudut pandang Rivaille.

Do'akan saya biar berhasil membawa suasananya hahaha~ #plaaak

Oke sekian dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Salam hangat dan metal,

SedotanHijau.

* * *

**PS:**

_Bahasa bunga yang dipakai :_

**Moss Rose**—_The Confession of Love—Pernyataan Cinta_

**Wisteria dan Starwort**—_Welcome!—Selamat Datang!_

**_Hyacinthus orientalis_/Purple Hyacinth**—_Please forgive me—Tolong maafkan aku_

**Cosmos**—Joy in love and life—_Kebahagiaan dalam cinta dan hidup_


End file.
